


Show Me Your Guns

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, Guns, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, blowjob, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim in Sherlock's mind palace having some sexy times. Angst and smut are sure to ensue. And of course, guns have many meanings. (i.e. weapons, muscles, penises)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon and jimmriarty on Tumblr. Lots of angst and smut to follow :)

Sherlock was trying his hardest to think, sitting in the middle of his flat's floor and trying to clear his mind. He couldn't think. He just couldn't, and he was willing to try anything. He even had his 7% solution of cocaine ready, just in case. He didn't know what it might take, but he needed to figure out this case.

"Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind," a dark, sultry voice crooned, the floor creaking under the visitor's feet.

"And possibly my answer has crossed yours," Sherlock murmured, as though it was all scripted. 

"Like a bullet," the familiar voice answered, a smirk evident from the tone of voice.

Sherlock opened his eyes just in time to see Jim Moriarty cross the room to stand in front of the mantel and run his fingers across the top. The two were silent for quite some time as Sherlock watched Jim lick and suck his fingers after getting them dusty.

"Hm.....It never quite tastes the same, does it? Dust....Nah, you want your skin fresh. Just a bit crispy," Jim hummed, making a bit of a face. "You know, depending on where it's from, flesh tastes different. Did you know that? Oh, why would you. After all, the machine without a heart, the  _Virgin_ wouldn't know anything about that."

"What do you want, James?" Sherlock asked, his voice deep and calm as he stood.

"Mmmm, you are so lucky I like you," Jim told him, chuckling a bit. "Anyone else who called me that would be dead right now."

"Then kill me," the detective replied with a shrug. "You do have a gun, after all."

"You're certainly one to speak. Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?" the villain purred.

Both men pulled out their guns, aiming directly at one another. It was a silent standoff for a moment before Jim shrugged, scrunching his nose a little as he blew down the barrel of the gun. 

"Ah, humans. They make it so hard to keep things clean, don't they?" he sighed, blowing at the top of the barrel before slowly taking the barrel of the gun into his mouth. He licked it thoroughly, then almost appeared to give it a blowjob as he dropped to his knees. Sherlock could hardly keep from groaning a bit as his cock twitched in his trousers. It was as though the raven-haired criminal was doing this deliberately. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course Jim was. After all, this was Sherlock's mind palace. But that hardly mattered know.

Sherlock stepped forward, unbuttoning his trousers and removing them along with his pants. He slowly removed the gun from Jim's pink, full lips and set it aside on the nearest armchair, instead replacing it with his length. Jim eagerly accepted the change, sucking Sherlock's hard, throbbing dick and holding the man's thin, frail hips. Their opalescent skin seemed to blend together from Jim's hand to Sherlock's hip, there was hardly a tone difference. But Jim was soon deepthroating Sherlock, his nose nuzzling against the thick, black curls at the base of Sherlock's cock as he sucked the other until the detective came in Jim's mouth. The villain swallowed every drop before pulling back with a soft sigh and resting his head on Sherlock's hip. He looked up at the man sadly.

"We could have really had this if you'd only called," the mastermind whispered, kissing Sherlock's hip. "I gave you my number. I thought you might call."

At that, Sherlock faded back into consciousness back on the plane. It had all been in his mind palace..... Of course. But he noticed the tear stains on his face and sat up to clean them. Then he noticed the damp, sticky feeling in his pants and trousers. He realised he'd cum in his pants and had been crying in his sleep while dreaming of Jim. He sighed softly and managed to get himself cleaned up just in time for John, Mary, and Mycroft to run onto the plane. He didn't care what they had to say though, tuning them out for a bit as he tried to savour the last, fading memories of Jim and his dream.


End file.
